


happy birthday.

by tsukyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, good ending i think or no, it’s 1am, sorry for making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukyoomi/pseuds/tsukyoomi
Summary: “happy birthday, bokuto-san.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	happy birthday.

every day of high school, they saw each other. they talked to each other. they were inseparable. bokuto koutarou, 3rd year. akaashi keiji, 2nd year. it was almost like they were glued to the hip— almost like they were twin flames; maybe even soulmates. 

5 years in the future, akaashi gets up from bed, walking to the bathroom. he does his daily routine, his life is pretty ordinary. his life was extraordinary. keyword, was. 

walking out of the bathroom, he changes into a formal attire. formal but casual. he cooked himself some simple food, he was rarely hungry. 

waiting for the eggs to finish cooking, he looks out the window. it’s autumn. the leaves peacefully falling, the right temperature to just relax. 

he eats a simple meal consisting of bread and eggs. everything reminded keiji of him, even against his own will. 

_“akaashi! look what i made for you!” he smiles widely, giving the said male a bento box._

_opening the box, his eyes soften at the sight as he smiles. a sandwich shaped in a heart, with eggs in between._

_“thank you, bokuto-san.”_

letting a small laugh escape his lips, he finished off his food. he put the plates in the dishwasher and got ready to wash them. “even at such simple tasks and chores… it all reminds me of him.”

_“akaashi! why do i have to wash the dishes?!” bokuto sulked, hands gripping the plate tightly._

_“bokuto-san, we’re both washing dishes. it’s okay, it’s not a big deal.” he smiles, his eyes crinkling up._

_“akaashi! you’re like a star,” he compliments the younger male, earning a quiet ‘thank you’._

a tear escaped his eyes, his throat starting to feel sore as his eyes stung with more tears. 

he went out of his apartment, bringing his wallet and phone as he closed the door. walking outside the building, he felt as if he was being beat to a pulp. why did he feel weak? why did he feel so vulnerable?

he got into his car, and drove to koutarou’s favorite flower shop. small leaves fell on his car roof, once again reminding him of the said male. 

_“wahoo! akaashi, look at me!” bokuto jumped into a pile of leaves, becoming completely hidden by the plants._

_a sigh escaped his lips as a smile creeped up on his face afterwards, “be grateful it’s your birthday today, bokuto-san.”_

he entered the flower shop, the smell of nature welcoming him as it enters his nose. he chose chrysanthemums, as bokuto said that it was his favorite, despite not being able to pronounce the name. 

_“what flowers do you like, akaashi?” koutarou asked, staring at the younger male._

_“i like all kinds of flowers, bokuto-san. what about you?” akaashi looked down at his hands, lifting his head up to look at the funky-haired male._

_”well, i like chris— chris sun the moms!” he beams, smiling very widely_

_“do you mean chrysanthemums...?” he chuckled, the angelic sound flustering the 3rd year._

_”yes! chris—sun themums!”_

“you sure you’re getting these flowers? we have roses,” the florist recommended, pointing to the said flowers next to her. 

“it’s okay. he likes chrysanthemums,” he gave a small smile, pulling his wallet out. 

the florist smiled at ‘he’, but she stayed quiet and put the flowers into a bouquet. giving the bouquet to the male, she accepts the money given. 

“thank you,” he mutters, leaving the flower shop. 

he entered his car once again, and drove to _that_ place. he resented going there, but at the same time, he felt peace. he was in pain whenever he was reminded, but he also felt happiness. 

opening the car door, his shoes land on the grass. he walked and walked, kept on walking. until he reached a certain spot. 

_“akaashi, i’m okay, look!” he gives a big smile to reassure the younger male, despite the objects around him saying otherwise._

_“bokuto-san… you never told me you were sick…” akaashi’s voice trembled, his words escaping as a whisper._

_“it didn’t matter, we were happy—“_

_“it did matter, bokuto-san. it always mattered. it mattered, and it always will.” he shakily breathes in, eyeing the hospital bed._

_“even if we were happy,” he continues, “how am i supposed to be happy forever, if you’re gone?” finishing his sentence, tears strolled down his cheeks, gracefully falling down onto his clothes._

_“akaashi, let’s just live our lives to the fullest, okay? let’s not waste any time!” bokuto cheered, the IV attached to his arms raising as the older male raised his hands leisurely._

“it’s been 3 years, bokuto-san. 3 years of you finding peace. you see, this place, it _pains_ me. but to see your name.. it actually brings me joy. every time, every _single_ time i do anything, i get reminded of you. why? because we did everything together. we were _soulmates_. not were, we still are, i believe.” he puts the bouquet of flowers on his grave, taking a seat beside the area. 

“you might wonder, why do i visit you every time ? because i love you, bokuto koutarou.”

resting a hand on the gravestone, he smiles sadly, “happy birthday, bokuto-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sorry for making this its like 1am and i was listening to classical music and i wanted to make angst


End file.
